This invention relates to an evolutionary controlling system, and particularly to that for controlling characteristics of a subject in an evolutionary manner.
Heretofore, when a control system or control characteristics of a subject, such as vehicles and electrical appliances, is designed, imaginary users are selected, and the users' preferences and their using conditions are taken into consideration. The characteristics of the subject are determined in such a way as to adapt the subject to users in as broad a range as possible.
However, each individual user has a particular and unique personality, and thus, their preferences are diverse. Thus, there is a problem in that even if imaginary users are selected to develop and design a product for users by presuming the users' preference, it is impossible to satisfy all of the users of the product.
In order to solve the above problem, prior to purchase of a product, a prospective user is requested to determine whether or not the product is satisfactory to the user after checking the characteristics of the product in light of the user's preferences. However, it is troublesome for the user to check the characteristics of the product before purchase. Further, because a series of products are often operated or controlled by characteristics common in the products, although the design of the product is changed depending on the user's preferences, the user may not like other operational characteristics. Thus, although the design is appealing to some prospective users, the users may not purchase the product since the operational characteristics do not appeal to them. In other words, there is another problem in that the range of users is limited and depends on the operational characteristics.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an evolutionary control system to construct characteristics which can satisfy plural users.